Pride of the Kuchiki Family! Byakuya vs. Byakuya!
|image = |kanji = 朽木家の誇り！白哉VS白哉！ |romaji = Kuchiki ka no hokori! Byakuya VS Byakuya! |episodenumber = 327 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = The Two Hinamoris, Hitsugaya's Resolution |nextepisode = Defeat Kagerōza! Shinigami, All-Out War! |japair = June 21, 2011 |engair = January 12, 2014 |opening = BLUE |ending = Aoi Tori }} is the three hundred twenty-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. Captains Sajin Komamura, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto continue their battles with the Reigai. Summary At the Urahara Shop, Kisuke Urahara is surprised at the disappearance of Ichigo Kurosaki. Uryū Ishida asks what is the problem, to which Kisuke informs him that Ichigo's Reiatsu has completely disappeared. The others are alarmed by his statement, prompting him to explain that that is exactly what happened, which leaves Nozomi Kujō speechless. Back in Soul Society, Byakuya clashes with his Reigai counterpart, their blows evenly matched. Suddenly, the Reigai fires Hadō #4 Byakurai, proceeding to send the real Byakuya on the defensive. As the attack travels forward, he appears behind the Reigai, who intercepts his movements. As they clash once more, Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki sends him flying backwards. As Byakuya regains his footing, the Reigai continues his onslaught, firing off Hadō #33 Sōkatsui, the attack hurtling towards him. However, Byakuya is able to easily redirect the attack. As the Reigai is open for attack, Byakuya uses Shunpo to charge at him, preparing to cut him down. But, the Reigai once again intercepts his movements, injuring the original Shinigami. As they regain their stance, the two release their Shikai, the pink petals swarming together. However, the Reigai's attack nullifies Byakuya's, forcing him to retreat. As the Reigai's Shikai pursues him, it manages to cut him multiple times, much to his surprise. Meanwhile, Komamura faces off against Reigai-Suì-Fēng, attacking her with his katana. She dodges, the attack cutting apart several bamboo pines in its wake. She appears above him, attempting to use his temporary opening to her advantage. However, Komamura grabs her leg in mid-kick, throwing her across the forest. However, she balances herself on a bamboo pine, proceeding to charge at him with her Shikai. Komamura dodges this high-speed attack, though destroying his shoulder plate in the process. The Reigai once again moves in to attack, however, Komamura punches her away. As Reigai-Suì-Fēng back-flips away, she smirks, as he realizes she left a Hōmonka crest on his hand. The Reigai utilizes her extreme speed, preparing to defeat him using her Shikai's ability. She charges at Komamura, their blades locking in mid-air, resulting in a huge explosion blowing them away. As the leaves settle upon the ground, Komamura commends the Reigai's abilities, but states that she does not have the raw power needed to defeat him in a double strike. However, Reigai-Suì-Fēng asks him whether it will all go as planned, releasing a multitude of Shunpo clones, much to his surprise. They proceed to charge at him, as the Reigai states that she will use power in numbers to defeat him, if her destructive force is insufficient. They leap into the air, as Komamura releases his Shikai, bringing his huge blade down upon them, dispersing the clones. However, as Komamura emerges victorious before Suì-Fēng's Shunpo clones, the real Reigai appears behind him, commenting that he let his guard down. She brings her Suzumebachi down upon him, forming a Hōmonka crest upon his shoulder. Reigai-Suì-Fēng retracts her Zanpakutō from his body, letting out blood, and proceeds to move in for another attack. However, Komamura grips his own katana, as the enormous arm materializes from the air, forcing the Reigai on the defensive. As she tries to flee, Komamura grabs tightly onto her arm, proclaiming that he will not let her out of his grip. However, the Reigai unleashes her Shunkō, glowing with white energy. Komamura is surprised at this, as she kicks him back into a nearby wall. Meanwhile, Yamamoto emerges unscathed from a cloud of dust, approaching an exhausted Reigai-Shunsui Kyōraku. The Reigai laughs uneasily, charging at Yamamoto, who deflects all of his attacks with ease. Reigai-Jūshirō Ukitake prepares to attack him from behind, prompting Yamamoto to release his Zanpakutō. He knocks Kyōraku away with this attack, as Ukitake goes on the defensive to avoid his attacks. Reigai-Shunsui Kyōraku releases Bushōgoma, the wind attack surrounding the Captain-Commander. However, Yamamoto dispels the attack with ease, forming a fire torrent which attacks Kyōraku. He attempts to deflect it with his Zanpakutō, but the onslaught proves too powerful, sending him hurtling backwards. The other Reigai shouts out in concern for his comrade, but Yamamoto states that he should worry about his own well being. Yamamoto sends a fire attack at Ukitake, which the Reigai dispels, redirecting it back at the Captain-Commander. Yamamoto slices the fire in two with relative ease. Kyōraku commends the Captain-Commander's abilities, as the Reigai-Retsu Unohana appears behind him. She states that his Reiatsu is gradually diminishing, and it is only a matter of time before he falls defeated. The Reigai continues, explaining that she would be experiencing difficulties in healing their wounds if his powers were at their full strength. Reigai-Ukitake interjects, stating that the strategy they are employing will end the battle. Yamamoto asks the Reigai whether that is all they have to say, releasing his fiery red Reiatsu. He roars in anger, as Reigai-Kyōraku realizes that the Captain-Commander has no intention of giving up any time soon. Both of the captain-class Reigai raise their Zanpakutō, charging at Yamamoto. Back in the Human World, Urahara comments upon the despondent situation in Soul Society, stating that the captains are experiencing difficulties within their respective battles. Yasutora Sado inquires of Ichigo, but he reaffirms his previous statement. Orihime Inoue interjects, asking whether Ichigo is dead. Urahara states that he last recorded Ichigo's presence in the Dangai, just as the Kōtotsu was approaching. He explains that the only outcome was that he was swallowed up into the Kōryū. The others are shocked at this revelation, as Nozomi states that it is impossible. She comments that his demise was entirely her fault, as Orihime tries to console her. However, she bats Orihime away, slumping to the ground despondently. Back in Soul Society, a seemingly triumphant Reigai-Suì-Fēng sheathes her katana, emerging into the clearing before a weakened Komamura. She walks towards him, but Komamura slashes at Suì-Fēng, forcing her backwards. The Reigai is surprised that Komamura is still able to move, as he stumbles to his feet. The Reigai surmises that her only option is to gradually wear him down until he can no longer dodge her strikes. She releases her Shunkō, smacking Komamura across the clearing. Komamura's Zanpakutō clatters to the ground, as Reigai-Suì-Fēng crashes down upon the ground before him. He barely dodges this attack, as the Reigai charges at Komamura once more. He resorts to the use of hand-to-hand combat, which Suì-Fēng is able to evade with ease. Komamura lands a hit upon her, but she exploits his temporary opening, repeatedly punching him with a barrage of hits, before pummeling him into the ground from above. This causes an enormous explosion to occur, as Komamura emerges extremely injured on the ground. He clambers out of the blast radius, as Reigai-Suì-Fēng materializes her Shikai. Meanwhile, Kon reassures Nozomi, stating that it would take a lot more than this to kill Ichigo. She remains silent, which Kon interprets as a sign that she doesn't trust what he says. Uryū agrees with Kon's sentiments, as Sado states that it was Ichigo who volunteered to enter Soul Society on his own. He explains that she doesn't need to feel responsible, as Kon states that Ichigo always keeps his promises. Kon tells Nozomi to trust him and wait patiently, prompting her to stare unnervingly at him. Nozomi asks him why he has so much faith in Ichigo, stating that the two of them are always arguing. Kon starts to blush, instantly denying that he ever had faith in Ichigo's abilities. Nozomi begins to understand the lengths of Ichigo's trust, as Orihime nods to her. The others turn their attention to Urahara's computer, commenting on the bad situation the Shinigami are embroiled in. Sado asks Urahara whether they ought to go to Soul Society and assist them, but Rukia and Renji tell him to put his trust in the captains' abilities. Komamura crawls away from Reigai-Suì-Fēng, who activates her Shunkō. She states that she will end Komamura's life, preparing to land a second hit upon the Hōmonka. However, Komamura grasps his Zanpakutō from under the rubble, much to Suì-Fēng's surprise. He plunges it into the ground, causing the massive sword to crash Suì-Fēng into the ground. This attack causes the surrounding area to be displaced, as Komamura pants heavily after physically exerting himself. Reigai-Suì-Fēng emerges from the deep crevasse created by Komamura's Shikai, resting upon the rock face. Both of them attempt to stand up, but their bodies have been pushed to their limit. Suì-Fēng comments that she underestimated his strength, as Komamura proclaims that he will finish her off here, and leave to assist the Captain-Commander, in order to repay his debt to that man. However, the Reigai states that Yamamoto's fate is sealed. Yamamoto pants heavily upon the ground, as Reigai-Ukitake tells him to stop this meaningless battle. Reigai-Suì-Fēng states that the Captain-Commander's Reiatsu is gradually dwindling, and that the other captains are experiencing similar problems, and will never be able to reach Kagerōza Inaba. Komamura states that the Reigai have underestimated Yamamoto's strength. The Reigai is surprised at this, to which Komamura explains that Yamamoto has held the post of Captain-Commander for more than 1000 years. Reigai-Kyōraku and Ukitake tower over Yamamoto, as he plunges his Zanpakutō into the ground, releasing fire-like embers dispersing into the surrounding area. Suddenly, a multitude of fire pillars emerge from the ground, much to the surprise of the three Reigai. Yamamoto stands up, telling the three of them to experience the full force of his Ennetsu Jigoku. Reigai-Unohana is shocked at the tumultuous flames reaching up into the sky, as both Komamura and Reigai-Suì-Fēng bear witness to this spectacle. Komamura forces himself to stand up, with the Reigai following suit. As the two struggle to regain their footing, Komamura realizes that she has lost her speed, prompting the Reigai to state that he has a similar problem. He agrees with this, asking her why she fights. Reigai-Suì-Fēng simply comments that it is her sole duty to fight, prompting Komamura to state that that is the kind of answer he would expect from the 2nd Division captain. However, Komamura wonders what motivates her to fight, prompting the Reigai to reminisce about Yoruichi Shihōin, which he picks up on. Komamura tells her to finish their fight right here and now, releasing his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. The giant emerges behind Komamura. He states that she no longer has any chance of dodging his attacks, but Suì-Fēng refutes this, stating that she also has a last resort. Suì-Fēng then releases her Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben. The rocket launcher encapsulates her right arm, as she comments that, although her Bankai goes against her pride as an Onmitsukidō, she is willing to use it to defeat him. Reigai-Suì-Fēng fires the projectile, being thrown away by the extreme force. Komamura swings his blade down upon the missile, the resultant explosion engulfing the entire area in an enormous blast radius. The nearby Shinigami are awed by the tremendous display of firepower, as Komamura emerges victorious over the Reigai counterpart of Suì-Fēng. He reverts his Zanpakutō from its Bankai state, observing the Reigai lying unconscious within the rubble. Komamura comments that he will assist Yamamoto, but collapses to the ground before he can finish the sentence. Meanwhile, at the underground prison, Inaba notes that Komamura's Reiatsu has disappeared, and that none of the captains has made it so far to his current location. He informs the green-haired man that the other sources of Reiatsu will disappear also. As Byakuya Kuchiki perches atop a tower, his Reigai counterpart informs him that his wounds are too severe to allow him to fight any longer. However, Byakuya raises his sword to his counterpart, who is surprised at his refusal to admit defeat. The Reigai states that there is no need for two leaders of the Kuchiki Clan, as both he and the original release their Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. The two forces then entangle together. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenants Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Nanao Ise, and Captain Suì-Fēng continue arguing about the Bleach Rock Musical stars. Captain Kyōraku then suddenly appears asking what are they doing here. Matsumoto then greets Kyōraku, stating that Nanao has a crush on one of the male stars of the Bleach Rock Musical. Kyōraku then says that is this the kind of guys that Nanao likes, which she then denies. Kyōraku then points out to a female star of the Bleach Rock Musical, stating that he likes females of this kind. Kyōraku then starts having love feelings, which then infuriates Nanao, asking him to get back to work already. Back at the 8th Division headquarters, Kyōraku says that he would like to practice so that he can also take part in the musical. Nanao then asks him to get a grip already. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Reigai-Shunsui Kyōraku & Reigai-Jūshirō Ukitake (concluded) *Sajin Komamura vs. Reigai-Suì-Fēng (concluded) *Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * Kidō used: * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * * * * * Bankai: * * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes